Fate has no Forgiviness
by Res Nullius
Summary: The Trouble with Roses is that they soon die and fade. But memories last forever. And the memory of the Potters would live in the hearts of all who new them. Even though love conquers all, Fate knows not how to forgive.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: As a few of you know, I had already done this story. WELL, I took out the chappie's I was not satisfied with, and changed some stuff. It's shorter, but I think this new revised version is just as good. ENJOY!!!!!

CHAPTER 1-GODRIC'S HOLLOW:

The leaves rustled softly as the moon shone Out through the foggy night, giving off an eerie glow upon the now covered in ruins of a house in Godric's Hollow. Nothing but the remains of what once was. No life was to be found that night. No sign of laughing. No happiness of smiles. No hope lay there. Not anymore. The silent howls of wind blew debris through the air of the night. All was empty.

The fatal truth of the Potter's lingered in the scarred masses of Godric's Hollow. Their home lay practically in pieces. If only one thing had been different. If only their fate had been different....

The Potter's home had once been filled with laughter. The grass had once been a useful ground for playing. The giggles of a child had once filled the air. Love was once strong.

But fate has no forgiveness for those who dare stand against it... Yet only a few weeks ago had Godric's Hollow been as it once was...

Which is where our story  
BEGINS...


	2. STRANGE BEHAVIOUR

Ch.2 Strange behavior:

"That's exactly what I told Clarissra! But she said it wasn't an excuse! Can you believe that!" Exclaimed Sirius with irritation as he and James walked to the Ministry of Magic.

Off to another day at work.

"Yes," answered James, "I believe it. I mean, come on Padfoot. Let's think about this for a moment. What's the longest you've been able to keep a girl? What was it, two days?" He laughed jokingly.

"Ha ha." Laughed Sirius sarcastically. "Actually, your wrong. It was two and a half days." Said Sirius smugly with a proud smile. He pushed his chin- length black back from his mouth, revealing his handsome face.

James rolled his eyes. They talked airily for a while, walking their usual course into the building. Suddenly, something hard walked into James. He looked down.

"Wormtail!" Said James happily; "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?" He helped Peter to his feet. Peter on the other hand, flinched, and pulled away. He avoided James and Sirius' eyes. A frightened look about his face, Peter hurriedly walked away mumbling, his left eye giving off a slight twitch.

"What's with him?" wondered James aloud.

"Beat's me, he's been acting strange for a while now." Said Sirius.

They started walking again.

"Yea... But did you see the way he looked at me? As though he was scared of me... He had dark circles under his eyes too, and quite a few bruises. Do you think it's something urgent?" Said James, concerned. "I've also noticed he's been missing a lot of work days as well..."

"Nah," replied Sirius. "It's probably just his Auror training getting to him."

James nodded, but couldn't help but feel it was something more...

He and Sirius turned the corner, to find Dumbledore in front of them.

"Dumbledore!" Exclaimed James and Sirius in unison, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wondered if I could have a word." Said Dumbledore calmly with a smile.

They nodded. They walked to a corner.

Dumbledore handed them a piece of paper.

James took it and he and Sirius began to read:

COME TO: KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOlTS AT 2:00, THURSDAY NIGHT. MEETING OF: THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX.

"What's this, 'The Order of the Phoenix'?" James looked up. But, Dumbledore had already gone.

Sirius looked at James, confused.

James' shrugged. He was about to slip the note into his robe pocket, when it caught on fire. James dropped it to the ground, now nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Well, I takes it it's something Dumbledore doesn't want anyone else to know."

James nodded.


	3. HEROES OF THE WORLD

Chapter 3 Heroes of the world:

The Thursday night meeting was completely full of people, many of which James new. There was, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, he and Lily, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones.  
And then of course there was Dumbledore, over talking to the Longbottoms.

But... there was one person James didn't see. Where was Peter...?

"Ah, the Potters!" Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted them, as they had just arrived. "Lily, James, welcome!" He shook their hands with a big hearty grin.

"Uh, Kingsley...?" came a voice from behind him. He turned. A short, black haired woman tapped him. "Andromeda stumbled over a chair and broke your vase..."

"Oh, heavens... Not again..." He walked off.

"Lily, you don't mind if I go talk to Sirius and Remus for a bit, do you?" Asked James.

She shook her head. James walked to them as Lily left to go talk to Mrs. Longbottom, she to being pregnant.

"Wormtail isn't here, is he Moony?" James asked Remus.

The young brown haired man answered, "No Prongs, my good friend, I don't think so. In fact, I haven't seen him for quite a while."

He gave James a small smile, his tired eyes shone brightly.

"Oh..." replied James.

"Prongs, don't worry about it. He's probably just busy, you know, with his training and all." Said Sirius in a bit of a careless tone. He seemed to act so positive about everything.

"It's not that I'm worried, I just wondered where he might be, that's all."

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Asked Dumbledore politely. The room went quiet. "I'd like the meeting to begin. Can everyone please enter into the dining room?"

Everyone began talking again as they all walked into the Dining room. When everyone had taken a seat around the table, Dumbledore began.

"First off, I'd like to thank the Shacklebolt's for kindly letting us use they're home."

Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled and kindly nodded in return.

"I've called you all here, because you are of whom I trust with my life. And I know you would do anything to help those around you. I ask this meeting to be a complete secret. As I also ask you to give up a bit of your time to become members of a society I plan to create. An order. 'The order of the Phoenix'. That too is strictly confidential."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Then, slowly, Dumbledore started the news of how more and more attacks have been occurring. How the amount of death had increased, for the wizarding world and the Muggles. How the threat of Voldemort is growing stronger. Stronger than it had in years. And how this Order may be the only resistance they have at the moment. Even the Ministry had been struggling on what to do. They tried to stop the killings, but at times they just weren't strong enough.

For about an hour and a half this went on. Finally, at the end, Dumbledore said, "Yes, I am asking you to take a great risk. Yes, I am asking you to give up your daily lives to help fight. But if we don't... Who will...?

At these words, all was as silent as the dead itself. No one seemed to be breathing.

Slowly, Lily stood up, "I will. I'll fight." She said strongly.

James sat there. He couldn't even begin to describe how proud he felt of his wife at that moment. He admired how strong spirited she was and ambitious. He admired how, even though she had trials of her own, she was willing to push them aside for the time-being. James knew that she wasn't going to be able to do much with the baby coming soon, but once Lily had made up her mind, there's was no chance in trying to persuade her differently.

James took a deep breath, and he to stood up. "I may not have much, but I have more determination than anyone else your likely to meet."

Lily smiled at him and grasped his hand.

Dumbledore smiled proudly.

For a moment, all was quiet, until Sirius to stood up. "Heck, James wouldn't last a minute without me. I'll fight." Sirius gave James a fake- arrogant smile, acting as though it wasn't a big deal. But inside, James was thankful.

Remus Lupin stood as well, "Well, someone has to look after these two prats," he joked, "Might as well be me. I'll gladly fight.

One by one, chairs scraped as people stood up. Until, everyone in the room was standing.

Dumbledore looked around proudly at all their determined faces. He looked around at the people willing to risk their lives. He looked around at the heroes of the world.

The Order of the Phoenix.

"I'm not going to tell you that it'll be easy, because it won't... I'm only going to tell you that it'll be worth it."

Nobody sat down. They were ready. Dumbledore beamed at them all. He'd never felt so proud.

"Then... It is time..."


	4. FINDING A SECRET KEEPER

Chapter 4 Finding a secret keeper:

Dumbledore apparated to a large two-story home, residing far from any thing else. The Potter home. Dumbledore knocked hard on the large oak doors. They opened to reveal a red-haired woman with green eyes, young in her twenties.

"Dumbledore!" The woman exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting to see you at this time of night, is something wrong?"

"Lily," Dumbledore acknowledged, he gave a small smile, "I wondered if I could speak to you for a moment, if it's not to much trouble..."

"Of course." Lily opened the door welcomingly to Dumbledore.

He stepped inside; it felt good to be out of the cold. It was warm, a fire was going and everything looked so relaxing.

"And where might James be at this hour, not busy I hope."

"Oh, no, he's upstairs, do you need him?" wondered Lily.

"I wondered if I could..." started Dumbledore

"Of course, I'll fetch him shall I?" said Lily as she turned to go upstairs, her long red hair flowing behind her. Within a few minutes Lily was back with James at her heels.

"Good Evening, Dumbledore" said James cheerfully, pushing the bangs of his dark, black hair out of his face, revealing his Hazel eyes. He held out his hand, and Dumbledore gladly shook it. "What can I help you with?" asked James.

Dumbledore's smile faded a bit. "We need to talk."

James nodded. He and Lily took a seat. The fire blazing beside them. Dumbledore sat on the couch opposite of them. For a moment James and Lily watched Dumbledore curiously as he stared into the fireplace, it's fire's reflection burning in his eyes. Dumbledore looked up calmly.

"Something's happened. something that may concern you.." Slowly, with a heavy heart, Dumbledore told them what had happened tonight as he met with one who wished to be the Divination teacher. He told them of Sybill, the ease dropper...and a prediction she had made.

After the story, Dumbledore then recited all that he could remember of the prophecy she had made, again.

Lily and James hadn't spoke since Dumbledore's story, of which they only gasped. They sat there, their eyes wide as they put all the pieces together.

"A-and you think our future child i-is-" Lily tried to sputter.

"I hate to worry you so, but it is something to be feared." All three or them knew very well that Lily was due at the end of this month.

Dumbledore rubbed his hand down his face. Then rechanted, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies..."

Dumbledore continued, concerned, "If I count correct, it is the month your child should be born, as is the Longbottoms child... so we can not yet be sure of whom it is. Perhaps the months shall be off, I don't know, but risks are not to be taken. A secret-keeper is necessary. Someone of whom you trust with your life."

"A secret-keeper? Dumbledore, are you saying you're putting us into hiding?" asked Lily slowly.

"Not at this point, no. But the time may come when it will be necessary...choose your secret-keeper and trust no-one else."

Finally, James found his voice again and spoke, "But Voldemort doesn't know Lily is pregnant. Very few know, the only people of whom we've told is those near to us... Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course Sirius..." said James thinking hard. "Lord Voldemort wouldn't know."

"But if Voldemort were to find out, we need to have you safe." Said Dumbledore in a concerned manner. "As do we the Longbottoms. I told you of the easedropper."

"Yes, Dumbledore, you know very well that none of whom _I_ told would sell us out. If we told them not to say anything-"

"James, I'm not pointing me fingers at anybody. But it is to be kept a secret. No one else can know." Responded Dumbledore calmly. "James, you are to resume your work as a Ministry Auror. You are not to mention the Prophecy... Not yet. That needs to be told privately to those who can help and be trusted. We're going to need it. For the Ministry and I have also noticed that Voldemort and his Deatheaters are beginning to take risks and are attacking those closest to the Ministry." Dumbledore gave a deep, sad sigh. "Voldemort is becoming more powerful and his Deatheaters more fearless. Muggle killings and tortures have greatly increased, and signs and threats of witches and wizard deaths are great. We've lost two families in the ministry already."

He stood up. "I have much to report. I must leave. I shall inform you more when the time comes."

James and Lily walked him to the door. Before leaving Dumbledore turned to James and said, "No one but Voldemort himself can know who will be the next innocent victim to die of his hatred. You can never know if it will be the last time you see somebody of whom you care and love. Voldemort's power for spreading panic and discord is great. Hold on to those dearest to you. For it may be the only hope. The only way to survive in this world."

With those last, wise words, Dumbledore left into the night. Leaving James, holding Lily tightly in his arms, whispering comforting words in her ear.


	5. THE NEW ARRIVAL

Aaaaaahhhh! Sorry this took soooo long to update! I am well aware that I do not own Harry Potter. So don't rub it in my face!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a buddy of mine: Amanda, for waiting so patiently, and letting me use her computer.(hee hee) let us forever laugh at pigwidgeon choking on an owl treat.(hee hee hee!)

I'd also like to thank "tawny-fawny". Your kind review's really made my day! Thanks mate!

Aaaannnnddd... also: Don't forget to look outside this week if you live in California my fellow Potterites! For all this week is a full moon! REMUS RUNS FREE TONIGHT!

Chapter 5 THE NEW ARRIVAL:

James stood, pacing the room nervously. He rubbed his hands and unawaringly kept loosing the collar of his cloak. His heart pounded hard, anticipation grew stronger. Right when he felt he was to burst, a nurse walked into the room.

"You'll be able to see her in about five minutes. We'll have a nurse come and escort you."

James nodded in response. He felt excited, yet nervous Tense, yet relieved. The nurse left, Anticipation had never been so strong.

So here James stood. Six months since the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. His wife giving birth, as he stood in the waiting room. He hadn't been aloud in, for the nurses had babbled something about Lily having some complications. At least that's what he caught before they pushed him away. Remus and Sirius had said they were on their way. But they weren't here yet. As for Peter, well, he hadn't seen Peter for months. No one had. But none of that crossed his mind at the moment. Not even the prophecy lingered in his thoughts. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a nurse entered. James looked at her longingly. She nodded.

"You may see her now."

James gave a faint smile and followed the nurse. They passed many doors, but the world seemed nothing but a blur around him. Finally, they reached a door on the right. The nurse once again nodded. James' heart seemed to have stopped. He swallowed hard and turned the door handle, slowly creaking open the door.

And there she lay. His beautiful Lily propped up against her pillows on the hospital bed. A small bundle of blankets wrapped in her arms. She looked to James and gave a big smile. He grinned back, walking over to her. He gave her a kiss before looking down.

And there he was. The newest member of the Potter family. The most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. James smiled weakly at a small baby boy wrapped in blankets. His little hands grasped the air, and he gave out small cries as he blinked around the room. A little tuft of black hair covering his head, and James gave a small intake of breath as two green orbs blinked and looked at him. He was beautiful.

Suddenly, Sirius and Remus bustled trough the door.

"Sorry we're late." Said Remus apologetically, walking over.

"You wouldn't believe the traffic the Floo-powder network is having." Added Sirius, walking over as well.

Remus looked over into the bundle of blankets and gasped.

"Merlin's beard." He whispered, "He-he's so tiny." A huge smile issued around his face.

Sirius looked at the baby, "I'll say." He gave a bit of a laugh, "His a miniature James, this one is." He smiled. A serious smile. Not something Sirius did very often, "But he has Lily in him too. The eyes."

For a moment all any of them did was gaze in awe at the little child. As the baby issued faint cries and blinked as he waved his arms through the air curiously. Opening and closing his immensely tiny fingers as if trying them out for the first time.

"C-can I hold him...?" whispered James hesitantly. Lily carefully lifted the small bundle and James took it into his arms.

It has always been said that when a baby is first born, their muscles are too weak for them to smile. But James could have sworn, that for a split second, that baby smiled at him.

James eyes filled with tears of joy as he muttered, "I-I'm going to be a father."

Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder, "Yes, I pity you." He laughed jokingly, but stopped as Remus elbowed him.

"May I?" asked Remus. James handed the bundle to him. He smiled down at it.

After a few minutes Sirius interrupted the silence, "He's, err, he's very tiny." He cleared his throat. "Very cute... Yep...err-..."

"Sirius, if you want to hold him, all you have to do is say so." Said Lily catching on to Sirius' act.

He grinned with embarrassment as Remus handed him over. "What's the little tykes name anyway?" He asked as the baby tugged playfully at Sirius' chin- length hair.

James and Lily looked at each other.

"Well... I was thinking, but I'm not sure yet." Answered Lily.

"I know!" piped up Sirius, "I've got the perfect name! How about... Sirius jr.!" A huge grin spread across his face as he looked around eagerly, obviously pleased with his own cleverness.

But to everyone else, it was just stupidity.

They just stared at him, all eyebrows raised.

"Sirius, your intelligence never ceases to amaze me." Said Remus dully with immense sarcasm.

Sirius frowned.

"Its times like these I have learned it's best to just ignore him." James joked.

Lily and Remus laughed. Even Sirius joined in.

A few hours later...

Remus had to leave early, as the full moon was approaching. Sirius lay asleep in a chair, and Lily asleep in her bed. The baby had been taken to another room to sleep in were it could be in a crib. But James lay awake. Sleep seemed to be avoiding him. He wasn't tired at all. He just sat in a chair next to Lily's bed, thinking...

Lily stirred. "James...?" she muttered. She had opened her eyes. "Why are you awake at this time?"

"I don't know... just thinking, I guess..."

"Is something troubling you?"

James shook his head. "Well, I guess there is a little something..."

"What?" Asked Lily, concerned.

James hesitated, "It's just that, well, I- I'm just a little nervous. I mean, I don't know how to be a father. I don't know how to take care of a child."

"That's why you shall learn" Answered Lily with a smile.

"I know. I'm just a bit scared, that's all."

Lily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered in his ear, "You'll be fine..."

James smiled in return.

Lily looked at him. "You'll learn and so shall he. You should be excited. We're parents."

"I never said that I wasn't excited," said James, "I mean, I can't wait to see him walk and speak. I can't wait to teach him as he grows. As soon as he can walk, I'm going to teach him how to fly a broomstick, play hide-and- go-seek, and teach him how to play Quidditch. And when he's old enough, I'm going to take him to Quidditch matches. We'll do everything together. I'm going to see him grow up and help him through his teenage years. I'm very excited to have a son."

"Yes, and this son your going to take to Quidditch matches and teach to fly a broomstick, is going to need a name." Said Lily in an 'as a –matter- of-factly' tone.

"Yes," responded James. "I've been thinking of that as well..."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Lily.

"Well, I'm not sure yet."

"I was personally thinking of something along the lines of-"

"I like 'Harry'." James suddenly spoke out.

Lily looked at him.

"You know, it kind of has that ring to it. I don't know..." James went a bit red in the face. "But if you don't-"

"No, I like it." Lily smiled. "Harry." She tried out the new name. "Harry Potter."

James smiled happily.

The next day Sirius and Remus returned.

"So, its 'Harry' now, is it?" said Remus.

"Well, at least make his _middle_ name 'Sirius jr'." said Sirius longingly.

"I think we'll pass." Said James with a smile. He and Remus glanced at each other.

"Besides," Responded Lily, "We already decided on his middle name being 'James'."

"I see how it is..." Sirius muttered, "Sure, name him after _James_." He hinted sarcasm.

They all smirked at each other.


	6. THE BETRAYER

This chapter is dedicated to none other than: PADFOOTLET! For sticking to my story till the end and being an awesome reviewer! Thank you sooo much! tear You are a true fan!

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is out! PADFOOT RIDES AGAIN!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER... (!#&!)

Chapter 6 The Betrayer:

The Fidelus charm. An immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or a secret keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find- unless, of course, the secret-keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the secret-keeper refused to speak, Lord Voldemort could search in Godric's Hollow for years and never find the Potters, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window. Sirius Black of course was the Potter's secret-keeper. James Potter had told Dumbledore that Black would rather die than betray them... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. He had even offered to be the Potter's secret- keeper himself. He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping Voldemort informed of their movements. Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to Lord Voldemort. But James Potter insisted on using Black. A year later, sadly, Sirius Black persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuading them to use Peter Pettigrew as a secret-keeper. Fate fed off the mistake. Sirius arranged to check on Peter tonight, to make sure he was still safe. Only to find his hiding-place empty. He'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. Sirius was scared. And so, he set off for the Potter's house. But he wasn't the only one...

James sat at home, trying to get the now 1year old Harry to eat his dinner.

"Come on Harry! Just one little bite! Please, for daddy?"

Harry stubbornly turned his head and closed his mouth tightly.

"Come on Harry," James asked a bit desperately, "You have to eat it, come on, just one little bite!"

Harry then hit the spoon, causing peas and yams to get splattered on the front of James' black robes.

"Aw, Harry!" James groaned as he hastily tried to wipe it off with a napkin.

Harry let out a fit of giggles.

"Proud of yourself, are you?" James muttered, but couldn't help smile just a little bit back.

Just then, Lily walked in. She took one look at James' robes and gave a smirk, "Having trouble, are you? The idea was to get it in his mouth." She gave a bit of a laugh.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Lily." He replied. "Why don't you try it? That way, when he splatters yams on your robes, I'll get to laugh at you." He smirked back.

Lily gave a smile and walked over.

"Harry, open up for Mummy," Lily wooed as she took her turn with the yam- covered spoon. "Come on Harry, do it for your Mummy!"

Harry gave a giggle and allowed the yams to enter his mouth. James looked at Lily in awe.

"How did you do that! How come he'll except it from you and not from me?"

"You just have to know how to talk to him, that's all." Lily said, satisfied. She picked Harry up and did a light step dance with him, smiling. The one-year-old laughed.

"Do I get a turn?" asked James with a small smile.

Lily looked at him, then to Harry. "You don't mind, do you Harry?"

He just giggled. Taking that as a 'yes', she set him down. James clasped one of her hands and put his other around her waist, she followed suit, putting an arm around his shoulder. They slowly turned in circles, smiling at one another.

"No music?" said Lily, smiling even broader.

James smiled in return and softly began to sing a song that had been played on their wedding day:

"Dancing is magical upon the floor, And dancing, soon becomes romancing, And love has captured us once more, And my Angel, please don't cry, Let our love make us fly, And forever be by my side, As we dance with the shadows all through the night, Oh my Angel, please don't cry, For I shall forever love you."

Lily rested her head upon James' shoulder. "Oh James, your such a charmer."

"Besides the fact that my voice breaks glass?" He laughed.

"Yeah, besides that." Lily teased.

Suddenly, a hard knock on their front door made them break apart.

Lily picked up Harry as James walked to the front door. He opened it, and what stood before him gave him a shock.

"W-Wormtail!" James exclaimed.

Indeed, none other than Peter Pettigrew stood before him. He was heavily cloaked and looked as though he was about to burst in tears. He had cuts and bruises covering his face and deep round circles beneath his eyes. Peter's bottom lip trembled and his beady little eyes darted around in a panic. He was scared to death... but why?

"Wormtail, my friend, I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been? A- and what happened to you? You look horrible-"

"J-James," Peter managed to stutter, but it was in a low and shaky whisper, "I-I-I-"

"Err- do you want to come in?"

"I-I shouldn't, I mustn't l-linger..." He whispered, panicked. His beady eyes continued to dart around, as though expecting someone to be watching or listening to them.

The best Peter did was step a bit in the doorway.

"I s-shouldn't be here..."

"Wormtail, something is seriously wrong, what-

"Don't c-call me that!" peter suddenly shrieked.

"Err, don't call you what?" asked James confused.

"That-that name!"

"What, you mean Wormtail?"

"Yes! Stop it, please! I-I am n-not worthy! I am ashamed!"

"Wor-I mean, uh, Peter, what's going on?" said James.

"J-James" He looked around again nervously. Now, Peter's voice was so low, James had to lean in closely to hear him.

"James, I-I have done something... S-something t-terrible... very, very terrible..."

Every word seemed to be causing him a very great deal of effort. Peter rubbed his hands in nervousness.

"James, what's going on?" called Lily in the doorway of the next room, Harry tight in her arms.

"Lily, can we have a moment alone, please?" James asked.

She nodded and left.

"P-Peter... What did you do...?" James whispered cautiously.

Suddenly, peter began to sob, still trying to keep his voice in low whispers, "I- he- I didn't mean to! His power is great! I am no longer to be called friend! I am ashamed! What have I done? W-what was I t-to do! His power is beyond what even we new!"

"Peter, what are you talking about? Who's 'he'? James asked in confusion.

Peter's sobs ceased a bit as he whispered, "I –I told him..."

"Who...? Told what Peter...?" James was beginning to get a little scared.

"...Him... The Dar-Dark l-l-Lord..."

James stood in shock and stared at Peter as he let these crucial words sink in. He suddenly realized what he was talking about. James heard Lily gasp behind him. She had obviously hidden by the doorway, listening. He couldn't believe it. He had cared for Peter, trusted Peter.

He had been his good friend for years... and he had betrayed them...

"I-I have to warn you..." Peter stuttered as anger reached James Face. "He-he is-is c-coming!" Peter hissed.

"Peter...You didn't..." James whispered horridly. "Peter..."

"What was I to do? He has immense Power!"

"Peter!" James roared in anger.

"James, my friend, y-you must understand... I-didn't mean- I-I"

"Get out." James whispered coldly. He burned with hatred.

Peter began to slowly back away, mumbling, scared, under his breath.

"I said get out!" James raised his voice furiously.

"J-James-"

"GET OUT!" James roared.

Peter stumbled out of the doorway, scared, he ran out, down the dark, cold street.


	7. LAST PRAYERS

Disclaimer: I know! I know! I do not own Harry Potter and related items! (Man! For the hundredth time already!)

This chapter is dedicated to none other than the magnificent Talon! You are a true Marauder! Forever cause trouble. And be Forever my Friend.

Annnddd... To the late Sirius Black. Though many years go by, your memory shall live on... Lest we forget... But we shall never forget... For we shall look to the stars!

... Forever look to the stars...

Chapter 7 Last Prayers:

James watched Peter with fury until he was out of sight. He didn't know which feeling to let in... Anger... or sadness...?

That liar... that murderous traitor! That lying filthy RAT!

James felt strange... he understood what was happening, yet, he felt so confused. How could Peter have done this to him? Not just to him, but to his family? Everything seemed hazy.

"...James...?" Lily whispered beside him. Her voice was shaky and unsure.

Death was coming for them. And there was no way to stop it. Was this it? Was this fate?

James just continued to stare out the window in shock.

"...Can this really be happening...?" James said in a faint whisper.

Lily's hand touched his shoulder. Suddenly, James filled with anger, terrible anger.

"That traitorous rat!" He yelled. Pulling away from Lily. "That murderous betrayer!" James kicked the wall.

"James..." Lily tried to comfort. But James wouldn't listen.

"THAT FILTHY, OUTRAGING GIT!" And with that James knocked over a table, shattering a lamp.

"James, please!" Lily pleaded. There was a great tone of sadness in her voice.

Harry started to give out little sobs.

"IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL KILL HIM!" James roared, smashing dishes.

"James, James please stop..." Lily's voice cracked.

"IS THIS WHAT I'VE LIVED FOR! IS THIS ALL MY LIFE HAS BROUGHT ME!"

"James, it's not your fault..."

Harry began to cry as James turned over another table in fury.

"Stop it! You're scaring him!"

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! I'LL KILL THAT RAT! YOU HERE THAT PETER? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"James, we can get through this! Please, just stop!" Lily pleaded.

"How Lily! How! How do we get through this! I don't know what to do! I don't have all the answers!" James's voice cracked. He turned and looked at Lily. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He had never yelled at her before.

James's back slid down the wall as he took a seat on the floor. He kept his eyes down to the ground, unsure what to think or do. They had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run, for the house was surely under watch. Even if they tried to run, they'd be caught. For Voldemort watches all...

Lily slowly walked over and kneeled down in front of him. Harry's cries slowly subsiding, she set him down.

James felt overwhelmed and couldn't stop the corners of his eyes from stinging.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way." James managed to whisper. He felt Lily's hand touch his cheek.

"It's not the end." Lily whispered back.

James looked up into her bright green eyes. His heart ached terribly as he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. Her long red hair falling across her shoulders. She had never looked so beautiful.

She continued in a shaky voice. "For death is but the next great adventure."

James looked at her sadly.

She gave a small, sad smile, "And you've always loved adventure."

James gave a sad smile back, and pulled her into a tight embrace. For what he wished could have been eternity, they hugged. Lily sobbed into his shoulder. This was one of the few times James allowed tears to fall from his own eyes. And he knew it would be the last. For fate knows not how to forgive.

Harry tugged at the hem of James's robes. He pulled away from Lily and looked down as his only son. What tore at James was that Harry had no clue what was happening. No clue that in what could be a matter of minutes, they could all be dead.

And poor Harry, who barely was given a chance to live.

James picked him up and gave a small smile. Harry smiled back and one small hand reached out and touched James's cheek.

For a split second, James almost felt as though Harry understood what he was feeling. But as Harry's little hand slid away from his face, James knew that Harry would never understand how badly inside he hurt. How sad and depressed he felt. How James's heart yearned to burst in agony. How his soul screamed and wallowed pity.

He and Harry just gazed at each other as James held him, for what he feared would be the last time.

James hugged Harry tightly and kissed him, causing more tears of sadness to run down his cheeks. He loved Harry... more than that boy would ever know...

Lily then took Harry in her arms and gazed at him.

"I-I fear..." Lily whispered, "For other mother's are going to get to raise their child and see them grow." Silent tears ran down her face. "They'll get to teach them how to write and play games..." She started to sob again. "A-And I can't help but feel I'm never going to get to do those things..."

"Time will teach him..." started James.

"Perhaps. But time was stolen from us... and it's not fair."

She kissed Harry and set him down. Then she turned to James, "I'll never get to see him take his first step... I'll never get to here his first real word..."

It tore at James's heart. But not as badly as Lily's. A sound was heard from outside. Lily sat transfixed in horror with her eyes looking out the window. Scared.

James stood up and pulled Lily to her feet. Her touched her cheek to pull her gaze from the window. She looked at him. He didn't want her to have to worry. Not yet.

James pulled her close and held her tightly, facing her away from the window. He didn't want her to panic. He didn't want her to see the flash of green light emitting through the window. The Dark Mark.

But Lily seemed to sense the end was near.

She spoke, but as she did, her voice was scared and shaky, "It's been a wonderful adventure, hasn't it...?

"The best..." James managed to say. His throat felt dry. He could hardly speak. Tears streamed down both their cheeks.

After a long pause Lily slowly, shakily whispered, "...I don't want it to end..."

James thought his heart would tear into pieces.

His voice cracked as he whispered back softly in her ear, "...It won't...not really..."

And with that, they gave what they knew to be their final kiss. Yet, it was the saddest, most passionate one they ever had.

Hearts breaking, hopes dying, dreams shattering, James whispered, "I love you Lily."

She looked into his eyes, "I love you to James...More than you'll ever know..."

James thought to himself. Why were they giving up so easily? Why? They had come so far. But, James felt, that they had both known deep down, since the day of the first meeting of 'The Order of the Phoenix' that they wouldn't make it.

It was true. For now, there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. But they had to try.

Suddenly, a blast came from outside. Lily scooped up Harry. James pulled out his mahogany wand and pointed it toward the front door.

A bright light flashed through the keyhole. The door was being unlocked…

"Lily," whispered James, "Run..."

Lily looked at him.

"Take Harry and lock yourselves in the spare bedroom. Understand?" he added urgently.

"No James! I won't leave you!" She shrieked.

"You must! Go now! And no matter what you hear, keep quiet and don't come out!"

"James..." She tried to argue.

"Do it for me Lily! Do it for Harry!"

She looked at James in horror.

"Go Lily! I'll see you again... I promise. Now go!"

Lily held Harry tight in her arms and ran to the bedroom door. Before she closed it she took one last look down the hall at James.

He looked at her. "Listen to me, it is not the end."

She gave a tearful nod and shut the door. As she turned all three locks, she sealed it even tighter with the strongest charms she could think of. Then she sat on the bed and tried to calm Harry. There was no more to do than wait until it was over.

And while she sat there singing softly to Harry, crying all the while, she heard the front door blast to pieces...

She whispered softly to herself, "James, please return to me... I'm scared..."


	8. THE TROUBLE WITH ROSES

Here it is! The FINAL CHAPTER! THIS IS IT FANS!

I really want to say thank you for reading my story and for all your kind reviews. I'm really depressed that my story that I've worked sooo hard on is over. But at least I can always go back and read your reviews to remind me of all the fun I had writing it.

I'm going to write many stories, but never one such as this. And I doubt I'll ever get a better audience. Thanks for reading!

Forever remember Lily and James Potter. For they taught us that love conquers all.

R.I.P.

Chapter 11 the trouble with roses:

Thunderous booms sounded through the door as Lily cradled a crying Harry tightly in her arms. She tried to calm him, but he wasn't use to all the noise, it frightened him.

"shh... it's okay..." She tried to comfort him, but her voice was shaky. She wished that she could tell him that everything would be alright. But then she'd be lying.

Harry continued to cry, so Lily started to sing to him,

"_Oh my Angel, please don't cry, Let our love make us fly, And forever be by side, As I hold you in my arms all through the night, Oh my Angel, please don't cry, For I shall forever love you_."

She would of liked to continue but it was hard to sing and cry at once.Thankfully, he began to stop.

Perhaps Dumbledore would come help them. Yes, that was it. Dumbledore would come rescue them. He always showed up in time of need. Surely he would save them, or at least Harry.

Harry. Her sweet Harry. If he were to survive, what would he be like? Would he even remember her?

"Oh Harry," Lily begged, "Don't forget me. I'm your mum, please, please remember me. Please."

Harry just looked at her.

Within a few minutes, as the battle outside the room raged on, Lily began to doubt. Nobody was coming for them. Nobody. No one even knew that they were dying. No hope...not even Dumbledore... No hope at all...

If this was how it was going to end, Lily wanted to know one thing before she died. One simple thing.

Did Harry, deep down, understand who she was?

Lily looked at Harry. "Say Mum Harry." She said firmly.

He just blinked in confusion.

"Harry, say Mum. Say Mummy!"

But Harry just muttered incomprehendable baby talk.

"Harry please! Please say Mummy!" Lily started to cry even harder. Agony as she had never felt. "Say Mummy Harry!" She could barely speak through sobs, "P-Please Harry! Say Mummy! Please just say my name! Just once! Please! I'm your Mummy Harry. I'm your Mum! Oh please!"

But Harry didn't utter a word. Lily held him tightly, letting out deep breaths. "What's going to happen to us?" she whispered.

Outside the room the battle grew stronger. As curses hit every direction in the room, finally, Voldemort had James up against the wall. His wand pointing at James's throat.

"I've waited a year for this, and I won't have a pathetic mudblood-lover stop me." Voldemort hissed.

"Then, your going to feel very foolish when Dumbledore comes-"

Voldemort gave a cold laugh. "Did you think I hadn't already thought of that? I have some deatheaters torturing a family Dumbledore knows well. I have him distracted there." Voldemort smiled. "Perhaps you know them... The Longbottoms..."

James's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't think, his brain felt jammed.

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled.

But Voldemort muttered an incantation under his breath and James's wand flew into Voldemort's hand instead. James's mind raced. Voldemort didn't even use a wand to reverse the effect of the spell. But, that was impossible! Or, it should have been. Now James knew why they called Voldemort "all powerful". He knew how to do wandless magic. A dark-art that was long known to be dead.

"Weak fool," Voldemort hissed, "Tell me... Where do you get the nerve to do that to me?" He was getting angry.

James just glared. Why hadn't Voldemort killed him yet? He has his chance. But James realized that Voldemort was toying with him. Like a cat does to a mouse before eating it. He was amusing himself, and torturing James.

"Answer me!" Voldemort yelled.

James just continued to glare. He wasn't going to play Voldemorts little game.

Voldemort hissed again, "Do you think your brave?" He laughed harshly in James's face. "Did you actually think you could stop me? When will fools like you understand that no one and nothing can stop me! I am the greatest wizard in the world! I am Lord Voldemort!"

"No..." James whispered, "your nothing more than a insolent nutcase who can burn in Hell for all I care!"

Voldemort shoved his wand threatingly to James's neck. Then he whispered dangerously in James's ear, "You'd do well to choose your words more wisely, especially since your precious mudblood and half-breed son's lives are dangling on the line."

"And you'd do well to leave them alone!" James yelled furiously.

Voldemort laughed in amusement. "Do you actually think that you can stop me? You pathetic piece of dry rot, you know nothing of power. Even Dumbledore's might couldn't stop me, do you possibly think you can?"

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU HEAR ME! If you touch them I'll-"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL! How dare you raise your voice at me! Keep your foul tongue behind your lips where it belongs!" Voldemort sneered. He shoved James to the ground, his wand now pointing at James's chest. "That is the last time you'll raise your voice at me! In fact, this is the last time you'll ever speak at all."

Voldemort raised his wand.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid to die." James whispered.

"Then why do I see fear behind your eyes."

"It's not fear, it's disgust. Disgust knowing that someone could be so heartless they'd try to murder an innocent child!"

"Why do you say 'try to murder'? I AM going to murder your son! And I'll enjoy doing it, too." Voldemort said with a nasty smile.

"Over my dead body!" Yelled James.

"With pleasure..." Voldemort hissed back as he raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Right as the words escaped Voldemort's mouth, James rolled. He narrowly missed the curse. James ran behind the dining table and turned it over on its side, blocking him from view. But, with one swift movement of Voldemort's hand the table blasted into pieces.

"Trying to run, are we? Hiding won't work." Voldemort said cruelly. In less than a second, Voldemort apparated in back of James, taking him by surprise. "Anglus Eirrirea!" Voldemort screeched. The spell sent James flying across the room, and slammed him into the mantle. James winced in pain. As he opened his eyes he saw he was face to face with the picture of Lily on the mantle.

Her beautiful green eyes shone bright with her gorgeous smile. "Lily..." James whispered. He wanted to see her one more time. To hold her and tell how deeply he loved her. But he had to leave her. He knew deep down he had to.

"Yes, your precious mudblood Lily. How does it feel to know that the last thing your ever going to see is nothing more than her picture. Don't worry, she'll be joining you soon." Voldemort sneered. He once again raised his wand. "And now ends the life of the arrogant James Potter. Don't worry; I highly doubt you'll be missed. In fact, I'm probably doing the world a favour. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And as those final words left Voldemort's mouth, James saw Lily's beautiful face fade in a flash of green light. The last thing he'd ever see.

Lily sat quite in the spare bedroom, rocking Harry in her arms. Faint noises from the fight could be heard through the door. But suddenly, it stopped. All went silent. Lily could only hear the beat of her own, frightened heart pounding against her chest.

What happened? Lily felt scared and tense. Perhaps Voldemort had been defeated...

The floor suddenly creaked. Someone was walking towards the door.

It had to be James... He was coming back for them, as he promised he would...

The footsteps grew louder.

James... her wonderful James was coming for her...any minute now James would come in through that door with an exasperated smile and tell her that it was over, that everything was going to be okay...

A red spell shone around the door, knocking off all Lily's charms and locks. The door handle started to turn.

Her heart began to pound. Lily didn't know why she felt so tense, it had to be James. He promised he'd see her again. And James always kept his promises...

The door slowly creaked open.

James...?

A long, pale hand with snake-like fingers grasped the door. Two crimson, blood-red eyes peered around with a deadly smile. And then, the most horrible, cruel face she had ever seen grimaced its pointed teeth at her.

"This is going to be easier than I thought..." Hissed it's pale, blue lips.

Not James. Lord Voldemort. And behind him, outside the doorway, Lily saw James's lifeless body lying sprawled on the floor.

Lily screamed and pulled out her wand. She set Harry down on the bed and stood up. Lord Voldemort faced her, only four feet away.

Voldemort only hissed one word, "move."

Lily's heart seemed to skip a few beats as she realized Voldemort didn't want her. He wanted her only son. He wanted Harry.

"Move!" Voldemort said violently.

"You'll not lay a finger on Harry, you monster!" Lily screamed. "You'll have to kill me first!" She held her wand at the ready.

"I don't want you! Just give me the child!"

"NEVER!"

"STAND ASIDE, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" Voldemort yelled.

"I won't let you touch him! He's my son! I LOVE HIM! AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND-"

"SHUT YOU MOUTH ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND MOVE!"

"NO!"

"No mudblood says no to me!" Yelled Voldemort has he backhanded Lily across the cheek. She staggered sideways into the wall. Voldemort walked over to Harry and raised his wand.

"NO! NOT HARRY! PLEASE, NOT HARRY! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! HARRY! PLEASE, LEAVE HARRY ALONE! PLEASE!"

"Quiet your foul lips, you filth!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Lily collapsed herself in front of Harry, using the bedpost to hold her up. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Fine. You want to be a pest, then I'll rid of you first!" He raised his wand.

Lily raised hers and shot a stunner, which changed course with a wave of Voldemort's hand and made a hole in the wall.

She raised her wand again, but suddenly, it was too late.

Before she could continue to think, before she could so much as feel, two horrible words were screeched into the night,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green light. And suddenly, the world was falling upon Lily. The wind rushed against her ears. And all went black. Her body went numb. _Harry_... _Harry_... She couldn't think. She couldn't feel. _Harry_... But as she hit the floor, last minute brain waves rushed madly around in her head, recollecting the strongest memories before they faded away. And as Lily's whole world went dark, She saw herself opening her Hogwarts letter..., Holding Harry for the first time..., And James kissing her in a scene of white on their wedding day. And that's where the green light melted in with the scene. It started to fade, until... It was gone. _James... James.._. Suddenly, she felt his presence once more... She felt herself rise... For the first time she felt eternal bliss...

Fate engulfed all. Or perhaps it was destiny, for the beginning of a hero was born as Lord Voldemort faced Harry Potter.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screeched once more. But the Lily's love ran through Harry's veins and acted as a counter-curse. And through a flash of green light, Lord Voldemort was ripped from his body. The backfire caused an explosion. The blast destroyed almost all of the house. Leaving practically all of it in rubble.

But this was not the end...

Hours later, a large man with a shaggy beard and a moleskin overcoat hesitated as he entered the ruined house. He felt sorrow run through him as walked through the mess.

Suddenly, crying was heard as he neared a destroyed bedroom. The man named Rubeus Hagrid hurried forward to find the crying coming from beneath the rubble and wood from the roof.

He quickly removed what he could to find a small baby crying frantically. Hagrid picked him up carefully and gasped as a trail of blood fell from little Harry's head. Hagrid lifted Harry's bangs to find a great slash across the baby's forehead.

He wiped what he could away with his sleeve and tried to calm the crying baby. Hagrid looked around to see broken glass and pictures strewn across the floor. As the baby began to calm down, Hagrid distractedly set Harry carefully on the bed and walked around the room, looking at all the destroyed items.

Harry made a noise behind him. Hagrid turned to see the one-year old slide himself off the bed and start to crawl across the floor. Hagrid went after him, but stopped in shock.

Hagrid had looked down to see Harry crawl toward a hand sticking out from the rubble. The face of a dead woman was visible as well. Lily...

Harry tugged on her sleeve and gurgled baby noises. Harry didn't understand. Why wasn't she waking up? Why wasn't she moving? Didn't she see him? He wanted to play, but she wouldn't get up. Harry didn't get it. He tugged at her sleeve some more. But she still wasn't moving. The baby boy touched her cold hand, He wanted to hold it but she wasn't grasping his hand back.

Harry started to cry a little. What was she playing at? He started to mutter words. Finally, he said the word he was looking for.

A tear ran down hagrid's cheek as Harry cried out the word 'mummy' over and over again. Harry didn't get why she wouldn't answer. As Harry started to cry frantically again, Hagrid picked him up and slowly began to walk from the room.

The little baby reached over the big man's shoulder and stuck out a tiny hand, trying to reach for his Lily, crying hysterically. But Hagrid continued walk until they were outside. Harry would never see his mum again.

Just as Hagrid was about to leave, the young Sirius Black caught up with him.

When Sirius heard what had happened he ran in the ruined house to find that it was true. Lily and James were dead. James, his best friend James, was dead. For what seemed like hours, Sirius kneeled next to his best friend's body and cried. Sirius Black, the brave Sirius black, cried...

Hagrid did his best to comfort him, but the wound ran deep in the heart. Too deep for the healing. Only time could try and cure it. But he would never fully heal.

Hours later, one mistake led to another. And soon, the world was celebrating the defeat of Lord Voldemort, while other's cried over the Potters and shared old memories. Sirius Black walked into the trap of revenge and was soon taken and dragged away by Dementors to Azkaban prison. Where he would remain for twelve whole years. As for little Harry Potter, he was left on a relative's doorstep to spend the rest of his life condemned to the misery with muggles. A life of mistreatment and agony. Not knowing his was famous... Not knowing he was special...

But the world would forever praise 'The boy who lived'!

As for the Potters, Many came and placed roses on their grave. The trouble with roses is that they die and soon fade away. Unlike memories, which would last forever. And the Potters memory would always live on in the hearts of all who knew them. And their sacrifice would always be known.

... For fate has no forgiveness for those who dare stand against it...


	9. THANK YOU'S!

THANK YOU!

The following is a personal thankyou from me, ShadowMoony, for taking time to read and review my story. You'll never know how much it meant to me! I love you all! Keep writing!

DepthPerception- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading it and thanks for your opinions.

Love is Addiction- I'm glad you liked the ending! I like it too! ;

Kami- you review meant the most to me! Publish it? Lol. I don't have the guts to ask but thanks for flattering me and making my day! (Which consisted of me running around screaming in joy for the most flattering review ever!) 

KingKhan –  (ShadowMoony blushes furiously) well, I don't know about being the best author… lol. Thanks!

Smartwitch16- Thank you so so so so so much for the nice review! It's okay, I cried while writing it! You rock even more!

Sw67- THANK YOU SO MUCH! You really encouraged me to keep going!

Liz Reichelt- OMG! I love your story 'Discovery', so I was so excited when I got your review! Thanks for reading it! It meant a lot! And you keep writing as well! YOU"VE GOT TALENT!

Padfootlet- and of course your review meant a lot because you were reviewing this story before it was even revised! You were my first reviewer ever! (And the best!) Thank you so much! And for humoring me. (You're as funny as they get!) lol! THANKS!

Anglachel- Thanks for the review! I really was scared this story wouldn't go well, but your review helped me press on and made me feel like I could do it! Thankyou soooo much!


End file.
